wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Navigators
are a team of heroes working in the Megalopolis. ''Modus operandi'' The Navigators were a smaller team based in The City, affiliated with the Wardens.There were larger display boards set up around the edges of the lobby, much like the maps that were stationed around malls, but these showed off the icons for each of the teams under the Wardens’ umbrella. They might have been touchscreens. There were screens for Advance Guard, Foresight, the Attendant, the Shepherds, and smaller teams like the Kings of the Hill, the Wayfinders, and the Navigators. The screen for the Attendant was still up, but it was dark, only the faint outline of the Attendants’ icon on the screen. The Shepherd’s screen had been moved forward and to a position of more prominence. - Excerpt from Glare 3.6 They operated not far from New Brockton. They were involved in Breakthrough's hero coordination operation.“Dead bodies. Heroes from your tracking program.” I found myself holding my breath. “Who?” I didn’t want to hear. I didn’t want to know. “Slingstone, Nailfarer and Scaffold.” “Navigators. That’s not far from Brockton Bay. Tell me where.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.10 The Navigators focused less on fighting other capes, instead taking a more police-like role by addressing regular gangs and organized crime. They seemed to be relatively unconcerned with their image, and just wanted to work.The team hadn’t been much of a cape against cape group. They’d focused more on mundane gangs and criminal organizations, with Slingstone being the one to go up against Endbringers and challenge the powered enforcers. In a lot of ways, they’d been closer to police than capes. They’d been offered positions in the Guild, an international organization rooted in Canada, very cause-driven and mission-focused. They’d turned it down, allegedly because it was still too much about image, and they just wanted to work. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.10 Members *Nailfarer *Slingstone *Scaffold History Early-Ward The Navigators passed briefly through Hollow Point, but they didn't have much continuing interaction with Breakthrough.The Navigators had passed through Hollow Point briefly. They’d been just far enough away that we hadn’t had much more cause to interact with them. Too small, too narrow in their focus. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.10 Post-Goddess' Takeover They became part of Breakthrough's hero tracking program. The Navigators received a message from an anonymous profile on Parahumans Online, claiming to want to reconnect with family members who had been held captive on a tinker vessel prior to Gold Morning.“Twelve hours ago,” I explained, “The Navigators were sent a message on Parahumans Online. It was very targeted, telling them that there was a group of families that had been captured and held on a tinker vessel. They’d escaped on Gold Morning and were looking to reconnect with their families. For those of you who know the Navigators, this is like offering a million dollars to mercenaries or an international shipment of someone else’s supply to a drug lord. It’s what they’re about.” There were some nods. Most knew this. Withdrawal was sitting in a chair, his agility frame folded up, under and around the chair so it had some spring to it, adjustable on the fly. A notebook was pressed against his knee and he took notes as I talked. “They used knowledge about the team to bait them, and when they attacked the Navigators, they hit hard. All three members are in the hospital and we don’t know if they’ll recover.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.11 The team's members were brutally attacked when they responded to the bait, and were torn to pieces, with a power in use to keep them alive.“They were taken to pieces,” I said. “Cut, torn, dismembered, fingers removed, teeth scattered. A power was used to preserve them before it happened. They’re aware and feel every piece, they aren’t succumbing to exposure, sickness, or blood loss.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.11 The perpetrator of this attack was later revealed to be Cradle.Interlude 11.a II Once Cradle was subdued, Lookout broadcasted a signal that restored all his victims, restoring the Navigators.Heavens 12.x Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:The Navigators